Duet
by CaptainMajor
Summary: Marie and Sophie are in for an intriguing year at Hogwarts. Between student affairs, the introduction of vodka, "pressing" relationships with professors, and decisions to be made about Wizarding futures, year 7 will be nothing short of... interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much for choosing to read my story! This story follows the same time line as Mrs. Rowling's story, although I have decided to completely disregard any mention of _He Who Must Not Be Named_. So as far as this story is concerned, Voldermort is no threat to the student body, and Harry, Ron and Hermione are _not_ ditching 7th year to hunt Horcruxes.

Original Harry Potter Stories © J.K Rowling

All OCs in this story © CaptainMajor

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

Two women, one 5'5 and 18 years of age, the other 5'7 and 17, sat on the Hogwarts Express. The younger and taller one, with smooth bronzy skin and brown hair, sat silently while curled up in her Ravenclaw scarf. She was reading from a book of spells, completely engrossed in the pages of the book. Her dark brown eyes flicked over the page from behind a pair of glasses and her lips moved every so often, silently mouthing the difficult words printed on the aged page.

The long legged girl with fair skin sat on the seat opposite. Her Gryffindor tie was undone and flung haphazardly over the shoulder of her white button-down shirt. She gazed out the window, the passing Scottish country side reflected in the depths of her dark blue eyes. It was early September but the weather showed no sign of cooling down. The woman suddenly sighed; surprising the Ravenclaw and making her look up from her book of spells.

"What's up?" She asked, her voice clear and firm. Her brown eyes flicked over her best friend's face, searching the familiar features for a clue as to what was wrong. The older girl, the one in the Gryffindor tie, gave her head a brief shake.

"Nothing's wrong" she said, her voice tired.

"Oh Sophie, please. I've known you for thirteen years. I can tell when there's something wrong. Tell me what's on your mind." The Ravenclaw spoke precisely, pronouncing each word with a light, clear voice. Sophie, the Gryffindor, smiled at her friend.

"Alright, Marie. You know me too well." Sophie smiled endearingly. "I'm feeling nostalgic." Sophie's angular eyebrows rose for a brief moment. "This will be our last year at Hogwarts... and you know how I feel about change."

"You hate change." Marie brushed her brown hair away from her square face. "Well you know Sophie; change isn't always such a bad thing." Marie had put on her motherly voice. Soft, but firm; full of encouragement and support. After she said her piece, her thin lips sealed in a line.

"I know you're right. You're always right." Sophie grinned and propped her hands up behind her head, disgruntling the long, dark brown strands. Her bangs were cut blunt and straight across, just grazing her sharp eyebrows. Sophie cocked her head to the side, and eyed her best friend seated across from her.

"And plus, we still have a whole year to look forward to." Marie let a grin fall across her pretty face.

"This is true." Sophie adopted the same cheeky smile. Marie was Ravenclaw's resident party animal, and often hosted fantastic parties in the room of requirements... Sophie predicted a number of seventh year parties in their near future. _Oh, Marie. _

Sophie's delicate M-shaped lips suddenly parted as she erupted in an enormous yawn. Naturally, Marie yawned shortly after her friend.

"Get some sleep" said the Ravenclaw. "We should be arriving in a couple hours." Sophie nodded and stretched out on her side, and closed her eyes.

Marie returned to her spell book. As night began to fall, she drew her wand from an inner pocket of her cloak.

"Lumos" she whispered, pointing the tip of the wand at the yellowed pages. The particular spell that she found herself mulling over was _Episkey_. The purpose of the spell was to heal or repair a particular target. Marie figured it would be a standard day-to-day spell that could be used to fix even the silliest of things. A paper-cut, perhaps? The Ravenclaw sighed and peered out the window. The train had slowed and was rolling to a stop. She was suddenly over come with excitement. Her stomach filled with butterflies when she realized that she would be sitting in the great hall within the hour. Impatient, she leaned over and nudged her Gryffindor companion awake.

"Sophie" she said, prodding her friend's bony ribs with the tip of her wand. "Sophie, we're here!"

"Hmm?" Sophie's long, black eyelashes fluttered as she stirred awake. "Already?" she murmured, frowning.

"Yes" a broad smile split across Marie's face. Sophie stretched out her long legs and moaned quietly before sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and then suddenly grinned at Marie.

"It's going to be a good year, isn't it?" She already knew her friend's answer.

"Yes!" Marie stood and flexed onto the tips of her black flats. Sophie stood as well, and adjusted her red and gold tie. After draping her cloak over her arm, she followed Marie off the train. The platform was buzzing with Students, all of them chattering excitedly. Marie and Sophie clung to each other, and began to follow the line of students trekking across Hogsmead station.

"I am most dreading potions class" groaned Marie suddenly, laughing in self-pity as she followed her friend.

"I totally hear you" moaned Sophie in reply. "That class is most insufferable." Sophie shrugged into her cloak as they left Hogsmead station. It was only a short walk before the lamps at the station had faded, and darkness surrounded them. Tall trees loomed on either side of the dirt road. If it weren't for the chatter of students, surly an eerie silence would close in from the forest. Sophie straightened her back, and felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. The brave and adventurous Gryffindor enjoyed being outside after sunset. The impossibly dark forest squeezing the sides of the path made her heart rate increase, and she enjoyed the tingle it sent all the way to her fingertips. Marie, on the other hand, hunkered down into her cloak and murmured _Lumos _under her breath. She trod carefully over the uneven path, matching her stride to Sophie's and illuminating the road ahead with her wand. To her relief, it was only a ten minute walk to the _Thestrals'_carriages, which were lined up and ready to take the students to the castle.

Marie was blind to the skeletal horses; but Sophie, who had witnessed death before, could fully see their gaunt, ghostly bodies. As Marie climbed into a carriage, Sophie cocked her head and gently clucked her tongue at the animal at the head of the carriage. Marie eyed her friend, who crooned at the animal that so many could not see.

"Coming, Sophie?" Marie forced a smile and patted the seat next to her. Students were beginning to stare, and Sophie felt her cheeks flushing warm with embarrassment.

"You can see them too?" Surprised, Sophie very nearly jumped straight out of the Ariat Heritage Paddock boots laced to her feet.

"Oh my!" she said shyly, turning to find the young man speaking to her. It was Harry Potter, who she had met and studied with before. As a fellow Quidditch player, they got along quite well. "Yes, I can see them." She found nothing more to say, and was relieved when Harry continued the conversation for her.

"I was wondering if we could ride with you?" he motioned to the carriage that Marie was seated in.

"Of course" replied Sophie, smiling warmly. She climbed into the carriage next to Marie, and acknowledged Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley as they too seated themselves.

"May I join you as well?" Asked a soft additional voice.

"Luna!" Said Marie, smiling at her fellow Ravenclaw.

"Oh! Hello, Marie. I almost didn't see you there." Luna climbed up into the carriage, and said hello to Hermione and Ron.

"How was your summer, Hermione?" Asked Sophie, leaning in towards the pretty brunette sitting across from her.

"Very well, thank you" Said Hermione, smiling warmly. "How was yours?"

Sophie could only shrug in reply.

"It was alright, I suppose" she said with a forced smile. Both she and Hermione were muggle born, which gave them something to talk about. Naturally, when either needed an escape from the wizzarding world, they confided in each other their guilty muggle pleasures. For Hermione, it was Cappuccinos and Shakespeare. Sophie, less refined than the curly haired witch, preferred Tequila and Ice Hockey.

"Are you still horse-riding?" Asked Hermione, recollecting from a previous conversation the favourite pastime of the long-legged brunette.

"Yes" said Sophie with a soft laugh. "Yes I am."

"I never really cared much for horses" said Hermione shyly, shrugging her shoulders. Sophie smiled.

"It's not for everyone" she said. She was embarrassed, as she couldn't recall what it was her fellow classmate did in her spare time. She was about to open her mouth to ask what it is Hermione did with her summer, when Marie called for her attention.

"What was it you said to me last week?" Marie's brown eyes were alight with amusement, and a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. Sophie raised a questioning eyebrow, trying to figure out what it was her friend was talking about. "When we were riding broomsticks in my backyard. You made a terrible comment about older men. What was that?"

"Oh, goodness!" Sophie tilted her head back and laughed heartily. Harry, Ron and Luna were watching her, waiting for the punch line of the joke. They each had smiles on their faces, expecting something funny. It took Sophie a moment to recall the exact words she had said... "That kissing an old man would be like snogging a piece of history?"

Yes. That was it.

The carriage's occupants chuckled at the joke, which was undoubtedly more amusing in person, at the moment it was made. It had been funnier the first time, of course, when Sophie said it while hanging upside down from her hovering broomstick.

The rest of the ride in the carriage was comfortably spent in casual conversation. But when the ride finally stopped and the occupants dismounted from the carriage, Marie turned into her best friend.

"Luna Lovegood is very strange" she murmured into her friend's ear. Sophie found herself nodding.

"Yes, she is." Sophie frowned slightly. "But," she added, not wanting to speak poorly of the other Ravenclaw "So are we."

"Yes, I suppose this is true." Marie smiled and pushed her glasses further up her button nose. They walked in comfortable silence into the castle, but when they reached the great hall, had to go their separate ways.

"I'll send you a note" said Sophie, smiling brightly at her best friend.

"Alright!" Marie wrapped her friend in a hug. "Enjoy your supper" she said, patting her friend on the back before parting for the Ravenclaw table. Marie couldn't spot a friend nearby, so she sat next to some girls she found vaguely familiar. She eyed the staff seated at the front of the hall, and wondered what they were thinking about. She found the teachers she liked, McGonagall for instance, and Professor Dumbledore. The ones she disliked seemed to stand out even more... Professor Trelawney, and then easily the most despised teacher in all of Hogwarts: Professor Snape. He sat stiffly, his paleness accentuated by the stark black of his hair and robes. He peered at the student body over his hooked nose. His face showed no emotion, not even the slightest hint of contempt. Though every student (with the exception of the ignorant first years) knew that Snape's defining quality was his apparent misanthrope.

As the first years entered the Great Hall, and Marie was shocked by how _young_ they looked. They sat before the professors, anxious children waiting to be sorted into their houses. Marie was blown away by how fast time had flown by at Hogwarts. It felt as though just yesterday she and Sophie were very much Deer-in-headlights, waiting nervously before the old hat...

"_I'm so terribly nervous" said Sophie, her large blue doe-eyes wide with fear. She had her dark, almost black hair tied back in a messy, dishevelled pony tail. "What if we're not sorted into the same house?" _

"_I'm sure we will be" said Marie confidently. She smiled, and put a reassuring hand on her best friend's shoulder. _

"_But we're so terribly different" said Sophie, this time with a smile on her face. And that was the truth. Marie was calm, calculated and analytical. She over thought everything, and she had an uncanny ability to solve riddles and puzzles. Sophie, on the other hand, was impulsive and daring. She was brave, but was often criticized for having her head in the clouds. Marie had became concerned... Sophie was right, the two of them were completely different. _

"_Sophie, even if we're not in the same house, we'll still be best friends." Marie spoke with confidence once again, her entire 10-year old self radiating a sort of certainty that calmed her muggle born friend._

"_You're right" said Sophie. "You're always right." _

_The girls sat next to each other, examining the teaching staff for the very first time. Marie noticed that Sophie couldn't help but stare at the Witches and Wizards before her, undoubtedly analyzing each and nothing their features in her mind. Marie clutched her friend's hand. Her last name, beginning with an A, insured that she would be called very soon. _

"_Good luck" whispered Sophie. _

"_Marie Abram" Called the witch named Professor McGonagall. Marie sat up, barely able to contain the nervous smile on her face. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sophie smiling at her, encouraging her. She nodded calmly, and Marie felt strength. She sat on the stool, before the entire student body. She looked into the faces of her peers, but as the Sorting Hat was placed over her head, she squished her eyes shut. As she scrunched her face, her glasses began to slip off of her cute little nose. _

"_Hmmm" pondered the sorting hat. "This is a very clever girl indeed. Patient, loyal and good at heart. Traits of a Hufflepuff. But I see something else within you. Yes, yes indeed." The sorting hat murmured to itself, audibly mulling over the possibilities. "So very intelligent. And witty! Yes, I know! RAVENCLAW!" _

_The student body erupted in cheers, and Marie found herself beaming proudly. Her father had been a Ravenclaw, and proudly so. Marie searched the crowd for Sophie, who was clapping and cheering. Marie bounded off stage, grinning wildly. Her heart filled with pride and happiness, and a sense of acceptance. She thought to herself: I __**belong**__. _

_Sophie, whose last name began with a P, was called much later in the ceremony. But when her name was finally called "Sophie Phillips!" she arose rigidly and walked nervously towards the stool. She felt everyone's eyes on her, but she urged herself on. She sat herself on the stool, and as the hat was lowered onto her head, she thought her heart would jump from her chest. It almost killed her to search the crowd for Marie's familiar face. When she located her friend's encouraging expression, the hat had slipped over her eyes and began to speak. _

"_Aha!" It said, its voice crackly and deep. "Very protective, aren't you? Yes, yes indeed. I see you have a good heart, passion and bravery. You belong in GRYFFINDOR!" Sophie smiled, and murmured a Thank You to the hat. She slid off the stood, barely hearing the cheers and clapping of her peers. All she wanted was to sit next to Marie. _

_Marie, her safe harbour and dear friend, would be taken away from her. The Ravenclaw dormitories were in the tower on the West side of the Castle. Gryffindor tower was on the East Side. Sophie felt her throat tighten at the thought of being away from her friend. But she told herself to be brave. _

_Marie was also nervous. Her throat tightened at the idea that her best friend would be taken away from her. So many times they had spent, side by side, talking and playing. Marie could always count on Sophie to defend her, to take care of her. They were a unit, and had never been apart... _

Marie was torn from her reverie when Professor McGonagall addressed the 7th years.

"Seventh Year Students" she began, her voice magnified by a wand pointed at her throat. "Your final year at Hogwarts will be concluded with N.E.W.T examinations. It is recommended that students begin thinking about subjects that particularly interests them, one that they may wish to pursue after their graduation from Hogwarts." McGonagall looked into the crowd, as if personally seeking out each and every one of the 7th years. "Students may request apprenticeship from the professor of that particular subject if they wish. Though this is not required, it may make a fine addition to the N.E.W.T level courses you will be taking." When McGonagall finished her speech, Dumbledore rose to his feet, and with merry gusto began the feast.

_An apprenticeship... Hmm... _Marie pondered the idea, wondering if there was a subject she would like to shadow. She did enjoy charms, but she wasn't absolutely sure what she wished to do for a wizarding career. She really did love animals, and herbology. It was a lot to mull over, especially on an empty stomach.

When the table was suddenly adorned with heaps upon heaps of food, the young woman found her stomach growling loudly. She quickly filled her plate with the more vegetarian options, as she was toying with the idea of becoming a vegetarian. It was a muggle trend that Sophie had informed her about, and Marie found it was an interesting idea and wanted to try it. She filled her plate with heaps of rice, corn, green beans, squash, and bread. She ate quickly, wanting to settle into her dormitory.

Marie's primary focus for her N.E.W.T level year was to achieve outstanding marks in each of her subjects, and hopefully reach an epiphany as to what she wishes to do with her wizarding future. Her father was a clever Arithmancer, a wizard that worked with numbers and arithmetic. Though she didn't particularly enjoy maths, it was a subject she was quite capable in. Her mother, a lovely woman, was a Mediwitch. Her empathy and compassion made her a fine addition at St. Mungo's. Unfortunately Marie herself wasn't cut out for the duties of a Mediwitch. She sighed to herself as she walked towards the Ravenclaw tower. A number of students were already gathered around the entrance to the common room, attempting to answer the riddle that would grant them entry. Marie suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable. It often took her a bit of time to figure out the riddles, and she sometimes grew incredibly frustrated. She recalled, once as a first year, being unable to guess the complicated riddle. Locked outside her dormitory for over an hour, she had miserably stewed, thinking to herself that she would have made a finer Hufflepuff.

After a student up front figured out the conundrum, the line of students began climbing the steep, winding staircase up to the common room. Marie sighed as she entered the familiar space. The walls were draped with blue and bronze silks, giving the tower a cozy feel. The girl kept to herself as she made her way to her dormitory. She couldn't wait to curl up in her bed and do a bit of reading before dozing off.

Marie found her personal belongings arranged neatly around her four-poster bed. She couldn't help but sigh comfortably. She opened her leather trunk and selected her neatly folded pyjamas. She slid into the flannel bottoms and cotton tee shirt, then climbed atop the navy blue comforter on her bed. The mattress sunk under her weight, and the pillows seemed to call for her sleepy head. Marie decided to skip reading, and instead snuggled straight under the covers, ready for whatever dreams she may encounter in her sleep.

* * *

><p>Sophie's trunk was easily spotted. It was the only one covered in stickers. The Gryffindor crest sat in the middle of the lid, surrounded by a number of stickers unfamiliar to the magic folk. The stickers included an oval Yellow and Red <em>EK Radio<em>; a white, red and blue Summit Racing; an RCR advertisement; a SUPPORT OUR TROOPS ribbon, and an unnatural accumulation of NHL stickers. Last but not least was a large sticker of the Canadian flag, slapped proudly on the middle of her trunk. Canada was the country she so proudly came from, and the accent she spoke with that confused most of the British students. Sophie sighed and fondly gazed at her trunk for an odd moment before breaking herself from her trance.

_Get over yourself _she thought, frowning and undoing her tie with her index finger. She walked over to her trunk, which was set at the foot of her cozy four-poster bed. She opened her trunk with a silent charm, and observed the jumbled mess of clothes.

"Hmm" she said aloud to herself, cocking her head and peering into the mess, trying to locate her pyjamas. She rooted about for a moment before withdrawing a pair of men's light grey Puma Sweatpants. "Oh Muggle clothes, how I love you" she said with a grin. Sophie looked about the circular dormitory at the other girls, and wondered if she was comfortable enough to change in front of them all. They were all 7th years like herself, and she was familiar with each other them, but Sophie was extremely private in nature, and became squeamish by the idea of other girls catching a glimpse of her in her skivvies. Sophie made a quick face before quickly stripping out of her uniform skirt and pulling on the comfortable pair of sweats. She sighed in content, then tossed her skirt on the edge of her bed. She withdrew a black tank top from her trunk, and changed into that with her bony back turned to the other girls in the room. The eighteen year old jumped into bed and wriggled under the sheets while yawning widely. Excited as she was to be back at Hogwarts, Sophie's eyelids were heavy as lead and she wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two _

Marie sat at the breakfast table, staring at her schedule as she chewed her breakfast very slowly. Notoriously a slow eater, Marie was one of the last remaining Ravenclaws in the great hall that morning. She had received a brief note from Sophie, enchanted to fly to her in the form of a folded paper bird.

_Marie! Survived the night- imagine that. I believe we have charms and defence against the dark arts together. See you in class, rapscallion! Love, Soph. _

Marie had folded the note and tucked it into her robes. As the dining hall continued to empty, Marie quickly scarfed down the rest of her meal before departing for her first class: charms. She smiled to herself, knowing her best friend would be seated in class already, likely drawing something in her textbook or entertaining the rest of the class with a joke. Sophie was, without a doubt, a comedian. She was even known to have made professor Snape crack a smile 3rd year. Marie wouldn't have believed it, but she witnessed the event first hand. Professor Snape was in fact capable of smiling. Imagine that.

"Charms" said Marie aloud to herself, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder. She loved the idea of Charms, first thing in the morning on Mondays. She found Professor Flitwick's class to be to the perfect mix of challenge and relaxation (Charms being much less of a Science than Transfigurations).

"MARIE!" Sophie's familiar voice greeted the Ravenclaw as she entered the Charms classroom.

"Good morning!" She said excitedly, sitting next to her friend, who was dressed in the required Hogwarts Uniform she despised so much.

"I miss my pants already" grumbled Sophie under her breath, fussing with the pleats of her black skirt.

"Oh Sophie, don't fuss. You look fine." Marie's eyes flicked down and she studied her friend's long, skinny calves. Sophie was wearing her favourite boots, a pair of ankle high riding boots. The black leather was worn and supple, and dulled from years and years of being worn in the dirt.

"I like pants." Sophie's voice was flat and cool. But she resisted to pursue the matter further, and instead asked Marie how she slept.

"I slept pretty well" said Marie, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Although I woke up and couldn't for the life of me figure out where I was! I expected to wake up and see my own bedroom." This made Sophie laugh, and she thought back to being in Marie's bedroom, just the other day...

"_Let's get you settled in!" Said Marie, grinning at Sophie in the backseat of the car. Sophie quickly got out of the Abram's family vehicle and popped the trunk. She hauled her heavy leather trunk from the back, and proceeded to drag it up the short drive way to her friend's family's house. _

"_It's so nice to be back" said Sophie, the biggest smile splitting across her face. She let Mr. Abram carry her trunk into the house, and proceeded to greet Bobby, the family dog. _

"_Bobbykins!" Cried Marie, kneeling down to stroke the big mutt's fur. Bobby Woofed happily and loped up the stairs after the two girls, excited by the arrival of their guest. Sophie held the belt loop of her black American Eagle Jeans with her index finger, to keep them from slipping down her backside as she charged up the stairs after Marie. _

"_It's so nice to be home!" She cried, once at the top of the stairs. The Abrams were, more or less, family to Sophie Phillips. _

"_It's so nice to have you home!" agreed Marie with equal gusto. The two girls grinned at each other for a moment before Marie suddenly remembered something. "Oh! I painted my room!" She cried, swinging open the door to her bedroom. Sophie peered inside, and nodded her approval. _

_The walls were painted a cheery, summery green. The bedspread of course was also green, but the rug on the floor was a soft bronzy color. The walls were adorned with Ravenclaw posters and flags. Sophie walked over to the double bed pressed against the wall and sat on the soft, sinking mattress. _

"_Hogwarts in two weeks!" She said, grinning from ear to ear. _

"_I can't wait!" Marie proceeded to dance around her bedroom, nearly bumping into the oak desk tucked away near the window sill. "Do you want to go outside?" Asked Marie, glancing out the window. It was hot and sunny outside, and she knew her energetic friend hated to be cooped up indoors on such days. Sophie nodded and sprang up from the bed. _

"_Yes!" The girls charged downstairs, as rowdy and energetic as thirteen year old boys. _

"_Holy-Moly!" Mrs Abrams stared wide-eyed at the bounding girls from the kitchen counter. "What are you up to?" _

"_We're going outside" said Marie, striding towards the back door, Bobby on her heels. _

"_Are you two taking the brooms?" _

"_Yes m'am" said Sophie, anxious to straddle her sleek Nimbus broomstick. _

"_Will you be playing Quidditch again this year?" Asked Mrs Abram, her beautiful brown eyes dancing as she considered the skinny teenager before her. _

"_You bet! I'm really looking forward to Quiddich season... I've been missing the game so badly." Sophie couldn't help but let a smile pass over her oval shaped face. _

"_Well you be careful out there" said Mrs Abram. A smile, nearly identical to her daughter's, spread across her face. "I wouldn't want to find you in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's!" _

"_I'll be extra careful" Sophie smiled sweetly before following Marie out into the backyard. Their broomsticks were propped up against the back porch, and Marie was busy strapping a helmet to her head. She wasn't particularly graceful on a broomstick, and always took measures to protect her noggin. Sophie, who was cocky, summoned her broom and stood on the sleek stick like a surfboard. _

"_Hey Bud, Let's party!" She drawled, quoting the particularly crude movie _Fast Times at Ridgemont High_. Marie, always oblivious to her friend's Muggle references, didn't acknowledge the quote and instead cautiously mounted her broomstick. _

"_You be careful, Sophie Phillips" she warned as Sophie began to zip about the yard in her frivolous ,dangerous manner. Bobby woofed and loped after the girls, wagging his tail as he chased the floating teenagers through the back yard. _

_The afternoon spent in the back yard ended when Mr. Abram called the girls in for supper. They walked into the house, adorned in dirty jeans, rumpled shirts, and sunburns (although only Sophie was sunburnt, as Marie's skin was bronzed and olive toned). They ate corn on the cob and apple-chicken sausages. Long after the sun had set, the girls retreated to Marie's green bedroom, where they lay in bed, giggling about past experiences at Hogwarts. _

"_Have your eye on anyone in particular?" Asked Marie with a giggle, groping in the darkness for the bowl of cherries on her bedside table. Sophie laughed in response. _

"_Yeah, right." She said, chuckling. "Potter's good looking."_

"_Agreed" said Marie, her voice distorted behind the cherry in her mouth. _

"_And I dunno, I find Ernie Macmillan to be a bit cute." _

"_The Hufflepuff?" _

"_Yeah" Sophie smiled in the darkness. "He's cute." Marie contemplated this, trying to remember what it was this Ernie fellow looked like. "What about you?" _

"_Oliver Wood was hot" said Marie, in her matter-of-fact tone. _

"_Oooh! Yes!" Sophie, who was laying on her back, clapped her hands over her eyes and smiled broadly at the black ceiling. "Too bad he's graduated!" _

"_No kidding." Marie sighed._

"_Any of the Weasley boys?" _

"_Nope." _

"_Not even Fred or George?" _

"_Ok, well they're alright." Marie smiled to herself. She yawned heavily, and rolled over onto her side. She examined her room, which looked dramatically different when only lit by the moonlight peeking in through her window._

"Good Morning, Class!" the tiny professor Flitwick entered the classroom, smiling enthusiastically.

"Good morning, Mr. Flitwick" replied the sleepy bunch of 7th years. Marie sat upright in her chair, and pulled her textbook from her bag.

* * *

><p>Charms class seemed to end as quickly as it started. Flitwick began the class with a tedious speech on the difficulty of N.E.W.T level courses. The lesson that followed was a review of some of the past years trickier charms. Marie breezed through the class with little to no difficulty, as did Sophie.<p>

"Well, I'm off to Arithmancy" said Marie with a sigh, while flinging her book bag over her shoulder. "What class do you have?"

"Care of Magical Creatures" she said with a laugh.

"Oh, Lucky you!" Pouted Marie, stomping a foot while scowling like an angry two-year old.

"I don't get why you bothered taking Arithmancy in the first place' Sophie furrowed her brow and shook her head sympathetically. "See, while I'm petting Unicorns, you'll be mulling over a math book." Sophie winked and laughed when Marie's scowl deepened.

"Don't rub it in" she said, genuinely annoyed.

"Alright, alright. See you later. Potions this evening before supper."

Marie parted for Class 7A, which was located on the 7th floor of the castle. Though the Ravenclaw didn't particularly enjoy her elective class, it was something she was considerably capable of doing, once she put her mind to it. But a groan built in the back of her throat when she thought of her professor, Septima Vector. She was an incredibly cranky witch, strict with a sharp tongue. She tolerated no foolishness in her class, and took it a bit too seriously in Marie's opinion.

Marie poked open the heavy wooden door to the Arithmancy classroom 7A. The windows on the far side of the room were stained dark blue, which made Marie feel sleepy, like she was attending maths class late at night. She padded across the worn stone floor and took a seat next to Hermione Granger at the front of the class.

"Good morning" murmured Marie, pulling her textbook from her bag.

"Good morning" replied the Gryffindor. "Or should I say, good night? Oh, those windows are just terrible!"

"I Know!" Marie's eyes opened wide as she agreed whole-heartedly. "As if it wasn't hard enough to stay awake in this class anyways..." She rolled her eyes, but quickly quieted down as Professor Vector entered the room. Marie sighed as she studied the older woman standing before the class, dressed in heavy red robes and a pointed hat. _Here we go _she thought miserably.

Elsewhere on the grounds, Sophie sat on her own on a bench, waiting for Hagrid's Care Of Magical Creatures class to start. The young lady sighed and crossed one leg over the other, bobbing her foot impatiently as she waited for class to start. The sun was hot, and streamed through the tees. The forest floor was dappled with warm sunlight, and Sophie was incredibly thankful that she was out in the trees instead of cooped up in a maths class like her dear friend.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Sophie and Marie walked together to Defence against the Dark Arts. The last two classes of the day they shared together, Defence and Potions.<p>

"I hear Professor Lupin is teaching Defence against this year" said Marie, pushing her glasses up the short bridge of her nose.

"Oh yeah?" Sophie smiled. She had enjoyed Lupin as a teacher, though found him to be a bit strange. He was absent on a regular basis, and was always covered in a number of scratches and wounds. _Very strange indeed. _"Needless to say, I am considerably excited for this class."

Marie withdrew her _Confronting the Faceless _textbook.

"Have you _seen _some of the spells in this book, Soph?" Her brow knit in a frown. Sophie considered the thick N.E.W.T Level volume in her friend's hands, and a smile split across her face.

"It's going to be a good class."

As the girls entered classroom 3C, they saw Professor Lupin standing at the front of the class. He didn't notice their entry, but as they sat down side by side at a desk at the front of the class, he suddenly turned to face them. Sophie offered a shy smile at the professor, towering above them at an impressive 6'4.

"Good afternoon, professor" said Marie.

"Good Afternoon Miss Abram, Miss Phillips." The man's scarred face crinkled slightly as he smiled close lipped at the two of them. As other students began to file into the class, Sophie dropped her N.E.W.T level textbook onto her desk with a heavy _THUNK! _Marie jumped, rather startled, and acknowledged the puff of dust that rose from her friend's book. She could only roll her eyes.

Professor Lupin strode along the front of the classroom, his hands folded behind his back as he paced. After everyone had taken their seats, he turned to face his class with an awkward smile on his face.

"Welcome to Defence against the Dark Arts" he said. As he spoke, introducing once again the heavy significance of the N.E.W.T level, Sophie found herself narrowing her eyes at the man. There was something about the way he looked that was rather odd, she thought. _Yes, indeed. Something seems a bit off. _She couldn't help but stare, and felt uncomfortable doing so. But the Gryffindor felt the need to place exactly what it was about his features that seemed peculiar to her. It wasn't his scars, she decided, as the facial wounds held a certain appeal to them. _No, not that_ she mused, narrowing her eyes further. _It's something else. _Frustrated, Sophie decided to ask Marie.

"Marie" she whispered under her breath, as the professor continued to address the class about their N.E.W.T examinations.

"Yeah?"

"Something seems a bit odd about Mr. Lupin, wouldn't you say?" She struggled to keep her voice low.

"Hmmm" Marie narrowed her eyes, contemplating the peculiar conundrum her friend had posed her with. "Is it his scars?"

"No, no. Not that. There's just... _something _about him."

"I think that perhaps his nose might be a bit too big for his face" murmured Marie, keeping her eyes up.

"Perhaps." Sophie frowned, and though she found her friend's suggestion to be amusing, she knew it wasn't it. "It's not that he's bad looking" she added, not wanting to seem rude or disrespectful of the man teaching her favourite class.

"Oh I know. I agree with you, there is something peculiar about him."

They spent the rest of the class in comfortable silence, listening to their professor give a run-down of the course, and the benefits of being a N.E.W.T level Defence student.

"Off to potions we go" growled Sophie, packing her bags.

"Yes indeed. We get to spend the last class of the day with the most joyful professor in the castle" Marie raised her eyebrows and compressed her thin lips into a straight line. "Lovely."

The walk to the dungeons seemed unnaturally long, and the girls knew they would make it to the potions class just in time.

"Can you imagine if we were late?" said Sophie with a laugh, as she neared the door to the classroom.

"Ha! Professor Snape would hang us from an iron light fixture by our skivvies." Marie began to laugh at her own joke, but the sound of a man clearing his throat behind them made both girls freeze in their tracks. Sophie hunched her shoulders and bit her bottom lip, while Marie's back went as rigid as a rod.

"_Ahem_" Both girls slowly turned to face the man standing behind them. Sure enough, looming in the dungeon hallway, all 6'1 of him clad in long, black robes, was professor Snape. He considered the women before him over the bridge of his hooked nose, and very slowly an eyebrow raised up his forehead. "An interesting suggestion, Miss Abram" Snape's tone was dry.

_No doubt about it: he's picturing us hanging from a light fixture by our underpants. _Marie couldn't help but shift nervously from foot to foot. She regretted opening her mouth in the first place.

"And Miss Phillips, I suggest you check your watch, as you are, in fact, _late_." He made a point to over enunciate the word _late_, and after scrunching his lips together, spoke again. "Five points from Gryffindor." He kept his gaze locked solidly on Sophie as he deducted house points, and she stared right back. She locked her jaw, and kept her smoldering blue eyes connected to Snape's dark eyes. He raised an eyebrow, as if to invite her to argue his actions. Sophie tore her gaze away, and adjusted her attention to the toes of her boots. Snape smirked to himself, before reminding the two that they had class to attend. Sophie and Marie walked into the classroom, heads lowered, as Snape walked in behind them. As the two of them took their seats, Snape took his place in front of the class.

"Well fuck me" whispered Sophie to Marie. "Isn't he just lovely?" Her eyelids became heavy as her facial expression changed to one of pure discontent. Marie didn't reply, afraid of catching the professor's attention.

Needless to say, Professor Severus Snape made sure to assign a hefty amount of reading for his 7th years.

"He really is a miserable Twit, isn't he?" Growled Marie to Sophie as they let the dungeons (she made sure to check over her shoulder before speaking badly of the tall Potions Professor).

"Yep. He's a real git." Sophie's response made Marie chuckle. Sophie, who spoke in a Canadian accent, couldn't quite utilize British slang properly.

"What are you doing tonight?" Asked Marie.

"Quidditch" Sophie grinned.

"Lucky you. I'm buried in Arithmancy!"

"Oh you poor thing" Sophie drooped her head in sympathy. "Good luck with that." And so they parted once again.

* * *

><p>The Quidditch pitch was rich green and bathed in golden sunlight. As the sun began to sink in the west, Sophie found herself placing a pair of Muggle Green tint Aviator Sunglasses over her blue eyes. Her long black lashes grazed the lenses as she blinked lazily in the September sunset. The weather was uncharacteristically warm for that time of year. The Quidditch player walked towards the pitch at a brisk pace, carrying her Nimbus 2000 broomstick. She noticed a small group of other Gryffindor Quidditch players already on the pitch, tossing the Quaffle back and forth.<p>

"Hey there, team!" Cried the Beater, smiling. Her team acknowledged her presence and waved.

"How's our favourite Beater?" asked Harry, the lenses of his glasses suddenly opaque with the reflection of the golden sunset.

"Ready to practice" she replied, blushing from the attention she was receiving from the boy. She quickly swept her long dark hair into a pony tail.

"You heard the lady" said the team Captain. "Let's get going!"

Sophie sung atop her broom in a swift movement. It was only after she had mounted up that she remembered she had forgotten her bat.

"Weasely!" she called, addressing Ron who was standing nearby. "Can you pass me that bat?" She pointed to her bat, which was discarded on the manicured grass near his feet. Ron nodded and threw it over to her. "Thank you."

Quidditch practice progressed normally. The team passed the Quaffle, and tested Ron's keeper abilities. Sophie noticed, as she stood atop her broomstick as if it was a tight rope- that a teacher was walking across the lawn, making his way to the bleachers. She frowned, wondering what teacher would want to watch the first Quidditch practice of the year. She stood atop her broom, blatantly staring at the lanky man walking over. She realized that it was Lupin, from the mere height of him and from the sandy brown color of his hair.

"SOPHIE LOOK OUT!" Harry's voice caught the woman's attention, and she realized that the Quaffle had been thrown in her direction. Suddenly her balance was broken and she teetered on her broomstick before slipping off the side. She grabbed the length of her beloved Nimbus just in time, suspended in the air as the Quaffle soared above her head before plummeting to the lawn below. And there she hung, flashing her flat, tight tummy to the rest of the team as she tried to figure out how she would remount her broomstick.

"Smooth moves there, Sophie!" Called Jimmy Peakes, her fellow beater. Sophie's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, and she quickly swung herself back onto her broom, straddling it properly. She couldn't bear to look in her Defence against the Dark Arts professor's direction, knowing he had seen her embarrassing near-tumble.

Sophie made sure to focus for the rest of practice, and remained properly positioned on her polished broomstick. As practice was winding down, she did finally glance at the bleachers, where Professor Lupin was seated. Sophie noticed her had his briefcase with him, so no doubt he had grown sick of being indoors, and had wanted to do his marking outside. Though when practice had ended, it was twilight and the students walked back to the castle in semi-darkness. Sophie was looking forward to showering, changing into her sweatpants, and doing her assigned Potions homework.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I really hate to be one of those writers that whores for reviews, but... I really can't resist... if you wouldn't mind dropping a quick comment (if of course you have been enjoying my little story so far), it would be much appreciated. Thank you very much for taking the time to read _Duet. _Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three _

Marie dragged herself through her morning classes, but felt completely exhausted by lunch time. Arithmancy had a tendency to completely drain her, both mentally and physically. She was relieved when she finally arrived in the great hall. She sat down for lunch with a growling tummy. As she ate her lunch, she wrote Sophie and enchanted note.

_Dear Soph, its official: Arithmancy will be the death of me. Professor Vector assigns far too much homework. It really isn't any fair. When is the first Quidditch game? I need to unwind. _

As the Ravenclaw wondered what to write next, a tap on her shoulder surprised her. She turned and found Sophie standing behind her, smiling broadly.

"Hello!" Said Marie happily, smiling at her dear friend. "I was just writing you a note!"

Sophie sat next to Marie and took the note in her hands. She quickly read her friend's neat writing, then smiled.

"First Quidditch game is in a two weeks." She winked. "And I'm sorry to hear you're not enjoying Arithmancy."

"_Pah_. It's my fault. I need to stop with all these 'why-me-isms'" Marie stabbed at a piece of potato on her plate. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah." Sophie rested her head on the table and sighed through her nose. "Did you finish all your potions reading?"

"Yes" said Marie with a groan. "It was the Arithmancy that took me until midnight."

"That's wretched."

"You're telling me. I'll tell you, that's something I _won't _be perusing further. One Arithmancer in the Abram family is enough."

"Amen to that" concurred Sophie.

"Do you know if you're going to pursue an apprenticeship?" Asked Marie as she took a bit of corn.

"Actually, it's interesting you should ask. There is something I am considerably interested in, and I should talk to McGonagall about it."

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" asked Marie, an eyebrow raising suspiciously. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes" Sophie grinned. "Legilimency."

"It's pretty unorthodox" said Marie, the logical and calculated side of her speaking first. "And not taught at Hogwarts."

"I know" said Sophie, shrugging. "But you know I have a gift for that sort of thing."

This much was true, thought Marie. Sophie did have a peculiar talent in reading people's faces, their body language. She could always tell how someone was truly feeling...

"_Him. Over there. He likes you." Sophie's voice had been calm, and she spoke matter-of-fact. _

"_How can you tell?" Marie stole a peek at the tall blonde boy standing at the other end of the bookshop. _

"_See his body language?" Sophie's pretty lips parted, and she tipped her chin to get a better look at the fellow standing there. _

"_I don't notice anything." Marie was embarrassed by her friend's suggestion, and she felt her cheeks turning tomato red. _

"_Trust me. He wants to talk to you, but he's too shy. See!" Sophie grinned in excitement when the blonde turned his head to look at them. When he noticed them looking at him, his cheeks flushed and he turned his head away abruptly, poking his nose into the book he was holding. _

"_I dunno, Sophie." Marie was growing impatient. She didn't want to be teased with such things. _

"_Go talk to him." Sophie's angular eyebrows rose as she encouraged her friend. When Marie still looked sceptical, Sophie pushed further. "Go on, ask him what he's reading. What do you have to lose?" Marie huffed a sigh, and cast Sophie a glare before she scuttled over towards the tall blonde. _

"_Hello" she said, barely able to bring herself to look into the boy's eyes. _

"_Hi" he said, equally shy. Though there was not hiding the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. _

"_My name is Marie" she said. "What's yours?" _

"_Tyler" he said, smiling down at his book He suddenly looked up, and shyly composed a question. "Would you like to get a coffee with me sometime?" _

Marie studied the brunette Gryffindor she had known for thirteen years.

"Well I suppose it would be worth asking McGonagall about." Marie smiled her encouragement.

"You think? Oh thank you, Marie" Sophie smiled and put a slight, pale hand over her friend's bronzy one. "Now, hurry up and finish your lunch."

"Yes, yes. We have Defence next, don't we?"

"Yes, we do." Sophie eyed a cherry tomato on her friend's plate. "Hey, speaking of which, Professor Lupin watched the Quidditch practice yesterday."

"Did he really?"

"Yeah, Kind of odd, huh?" Sophie found herself frowning. As much as she liked her professor, something about him made her feel uneasy.

"I suppose not" said Marie, tilting her head to the side. "I don't think it's too abnormal for a professor to want to go and enjoy some sunshine."

"Yes, yes Marie you are right." Sophie nodded, and snatched the tomato of her friend's plate.

"What's up with you?" Asked Marie softly. "You seem to be very intrigued by this guy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sophie made a face. "_Ahg_! Finish your lunch, girl." Marie responded by filling her face with the rest of her food.

The duo walked off to Defence against the Dark Arts, classroom 3C. Marie watched Sophie stride towards the classroom, her long, athletic legs covering lots of ground.

The two girls took their place in the classroom, early as usual. Professor Lupin descended a staircase in the classroom, dressed in grey slacks, a white button-down, and a blazer.

"Good afternoon, ladies" he said.

"Good afternoon" replied Marie politely.

"Afternoon, professor." Said Sophie.

"How are you ladies doing?" Lupin sat at the edge of his desk, and folded his large sinuous hands in his lap.

"Very well thank you" said Marie. She didn't particularly like making small talk with teachers. That was something Sophie did.

"What will we be covering in class today, Professor?" Asked Sophie. She tipped her chin, and peered up at the professor with her big blue doe-eyes. Marie smirked. _Oh, Sophie. _

"Well" began Lupin, steepling his long fingers, "I would like to spend the next couple weeks reviewing some of the more difficult spells from previous years, to get an idea where all my students are at." He smiled, close lipped as usual.

The door to the class opened and a great volume of students flowed in, all at once, and chatting amongst themselves. "Everybody in their seats" said Lupin, impatient when the 7th years failed to sit down after entering the class. He only had to raise his voice once though, because the students respected their professor. They sat down at the mahogany desks, ready for class to start.

Lupin repeated to the class what he had said to Marie and Sophie. He added that it would be prudent to ensure that everyone was refreshed and confident in previous, difficult spells.

"So today, class, it would be fun to warm up with the _Riddikulus_ spell. Surly a 3rd year spell shouldn't be too much of a problem." Lupin pressed his lips together and smiled. The class murmured in excitement. Sophie had heard all about Boggarts and the _Riddikulus_ spell, but had never experienced it firsthand. She had been in the hospital wing with a nasty Quidditch inflicted injury during 3rd year, while the _Riddikulus _spell was covered. "Now everyone remembers how the spell goes, yes?" Lupin glanced around the room, looking at all the students as they murmured _yes_.

"Sir" said Sophie, very shyly. Lupin turned his attention to the thin Gryffindor sitting in the front of his class. She had her hand raised timidly, her eyes turned towards her friend Marie, for comfort no doubt.

"Yes, Miss Phillips?" Lupin cocked his head as he considered the young lady.

"I was in the hospital wing, injured when the _Riddikulus_ spell was covered. I've never performed it before." She nibbled her bottom lip.

"Well in that case" said Lupin standing straight up and taking his hands out of his pockets, "let's teach you." He smiled faintly. "Is there anyone here who would like to show Miss Phillips the proper conjure of the Riddikulus spell?"

A couple students raised their hands, amongst them Harry Potter and Marie Abram. Lupin was already quite aware of Potter's excellence in the Defence against the Dark Arts, but he was unfamiliar with Marie's capabilities in the class. He chose the bright 17 year old Ravenclaw, summoning her to the front of the class. Sophie smiled up at her best friend, who returned the grin.

Marie stepped up to the front of the class, and walked confidently over to a large leather chest placed on the teacher's desk.

"Explain what you're about to do" said Lupin calmly. He noted that Marie seemed a bit nervous. Her glasses began to slide down the gentle dip in her nose, as her face began to sweat ever so slightly. It was common for witches and wizards- especially students- to feel anxiety prior to facing a Boggart. After all, Boggarts take the form of the whatever it is the opposing witch or wizard is most afraid of. And there stood Marie, dressed in her Ravenclaw uniform, long brown hair swept back over her shoulder; prepared to face her worst fear in front of a group of students.

"To defeat a Boggart, one must force it to assume the form of something amusing. So as you encounter your Boggart, you must picture in your mind something that will make you laugh. You point your wand straight at the Boggart and say _Riddikulus_."

"Very good, Miss Abrams." Professor Lupin smiled and stood next to the trunk. "Are you ready?" He studied her with blue eyes as she shifted from foot to foot, drawing her wand and holding it before her. She nodded. Lupin tapped the chest, and out sprung the Boggart. It hovered in the air as a smoky black blob before quickly morphing into the shape of a Daemon. Marie's eyes widened in fear, and she studied the fiend before her. It was herself, but something was terribly wrong. Her skin was chalky white, with sick greenish undertones. She stumbled forward, reaching out a long, bony arm. Her hair was a wild mess, and when she raised her head, Marie could clearly see that the Boggart's eyes were rolled back and just slits of filmy white. When the Boggart's head began to twist in an unnatural circle and she spoke in a terrifying demonic voice in a language unknown, Marie straightened her arm and cried "_RIDDIKULUS!_" The Boggart suddenly turned from Possessed Marie to a child wearing a sheet over her head, in a makeshift ghost costume.

"Very good!" Said Lupin, clearly amused and impressed by Marie's performance. He sent the Boggart back into the chest with a flick of his wand. "Now do you see how it's done, Miss Phillips?" He addressed her directly, and she found herself nodding. She was genuinely curious as to what would jump out of the chest. She quickly stole a peek at the group behind her as she nervously made her way to the front of the class. She had left her cloak draped over her chair, and she found herself rolling the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbows. She held the wand steady at her side, and gave Lupin a quick nod to signal that she was ready. Lupin nodded back, and gave the chest a quick tap. Again, the Smoky blob returned. It hovered for a lingering moment before morphing. Sophie was taken aback, and absolutely horrified when she saw what was suddenly standing before her. She had seen this before, no doubt, in her nightmares as a child. The creature that stood before her was a wolf. A black wolf. The size of a pony with a massive, terrible head. Its fur was midnight black, matted in chunks over its enormous, muscular body. Its black nails clicked on the floor as it slowly approached, its head lifting upwards as it opened its mouth, revealing rows of long, sharp teeth that no ordinary wolf would have. Its eyes were bright, luminous green, and it stared directly at Sophie. The girl quivered, and her knees grew weak. She knew she had to run, to fight, do _anything_, but she remained rooted to the spot, absolutely terrified of the werewolf that walked towards her. The wolf took in a deep breath, breathing heavily and sending chills of terror through the woman's body. She could barely take it anymore, so pointed her wand at the creature, who cocked its head and bared its teeth while letting out a terrible roar.

"_RIDDIKULUS!" _Sophie cried fiercely, scowling at the monster before her. The second the spell escaped her lips, the giant werewolf suddenly became a tiny Dachshund puppy, with a ribbon tied around its neck. Sophie breathed a sigh of relief, and walked back to her desk with her heart pounding in her breast.

"Very good, Miss Phillips" called Mr. Lupin from behind her. Sophie took her seat and cast him a look while nibbling her bottom lip. She smiled.

"Holy _shiznat_!" Said Marie, turning into Sophie as another student walked to the front of the class to encounter the Boggart. "That was pretty darn scary!"

"You're telling me" replied Sophie, her voice a breathy laugh. "I used to have nightmares about that thing for years." She shook her head in dismay, and placed her wand on the desk before her. Both girls looked up just in time to see the Boggart morph into an enormous grizzly bear. "Your Boggart was creepy" she said, shaking her head. "That's a pretty honest fear if you ask me."

"Possession has always frightened me the most" she said with a shrug.

_Riddikulus! _The grizzly had been turned into a teddy bear.

"For a moment there, I was really worried" said Sophie in a hushed voice.

"Worried about what?" Asked Marie.

"Well... I was worried that the Boggart would turn into... Freddy."

A silence passed between the women as Marie took a moment to consider her best friend. Sophie's face was scrunched slightly, her brow knitted in concern, in hurt. Years of suppressed pain.

"Oh, Hun" Marie's eyes softened and her mouth bent in sympathy. She quickly hugged her friend, hoping Lupin and the rest of the class was busy paying attention to the enormous spider Boggart at the front of the class to notice their embrace. "The Boggart wouldn't have turned into Freddy because you're not afraid of _him._ You're afraid of the hurt associated with him." She tried to make a small smile, to show Sophie that everything would be ok. But she knew better. Talking about boys in her room in the summer time, casually going from day-to-day, without mention of the terrible tragedy that occurred two years ago... Sophie had bottled everything up. She was doing a lovely job at concealing her true feelings. "Oh Hun" Marie repeated her comforting phrase, stroking Sophie's arm soothingly.

Sophie became frustrated as tears stung the back of her eyes. She shook her head, and turned away from Marie, and faced the front of the class. _Freddy is in the past_ she thought to herself, crossing her arms over her chest. _He's in a better place now. _She had just began to relax, the pink fading from her eyes, when she noticed Lupin studying her from his position beside the chest. He seemed lost in thought, but when he noticed her looking back at him, he promptly looked away.

Sophie knew what she had to do. She had to suppress that pain. Bottle her heart. Keep her chin up.

Class passed abnormally quickly for Marie. She found watching the other students' worst fears spring to life before their very eyes to be extremely entertaining. It was rather peculiar to both her and Sophie to see what it was made people afraid to venture out into the dark. How could it be that something laughable to one student was living hell for another? As the class gathered their books into their bags and prepared to leave, Lupin called on Sophie.

"Miss Phillips" he said, casually from his desk. Sophie froze, her book halfway into her bag.

"Yes sir?" She felt Marie's eyes on the side of her head, silently asking the question: _What could he possibly have to say? _

"Would you please come to my office?" His tone didn't let off that he was upset, or angry. He was just speaking normally, casually.

"Yes sir."

"I'll see you in Potions, Soph." Marie stroked the Gryffindor's arm before scurrying out of the class, peering curiously over her shoulder before abandoning the classroom.

Sophie slowly slung her bag over her shoulder, and approached her professor.

"Sir?" She nibbled her bottom lip as she peered curiously at her professor from behind long black lashes.

"Is there something you would like to talk about, Miss Phillips?" He asked as he lowered himself onto his desk, sitting on the corner as he had before. Sophie dodged his gaze and aimed her eyes at the floor.

"No sir" she said, raising her gaze and bravely meeting his eye. _I will not cry. _Lupin narrowed his eyes for a brief moment, considering 5'5 frame standing before him.

"Alright." He said, seemingly defeated. "But if you ever need to talk, you know where to go."

"Of course." Sophie felt uncomfortable. So he had noticed Marie's hug and the pink in her eyes! _Meddling professor _she thought miserably. "With all due respect, professor, I have potions class next, and Professor Snape isn't particularly... forgiving..." she spoke tediously, shifting from foot to foot and holding onto the strap of her book bag tightly.

"I understand completely" said Lupin, another tight smile passing over his face. Sophie nodded and murmured a thanks, then turned for the door. As she was halfway through the classroom, Lupin called after her. "Very good work with your Boggart today, Miss Phillips. I was most impressed with your bravery."

"Thank you Professor" she called back, then disappeared from the classroom.

Marie sat at her desk in the potions class, nervously gnawing at her bottom lip. The class was dead silent. Professor Snape stood at the front of the class, behind his desk; arms crossed across his chest, his face set into a dark, stony expression. He was, with absolutely no doubt, _extremely_ un-amused. Marie had tried t explain to the professor why her dear friend was late for class, but Snape had penalized her for speaking out of turn and deducted five points from Ravenclaw. And so Marie sat tight lipped in her seat, praying Sophie would arrive _soon. _The dead silence in the classroom was unbearable, and she became embarrassed for her friend, knowing class was being delayed simply because of her. _Oh, the horror! _Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps barrelling up the stone hallway became faintly audible. The door to the classroom was closed, but as the running student came closer, her footsteps became louder. There was no doubt that the running student was Sophie. And Marie knew precisely what would happen: Her friend would continue to barrel down the hallway at a full sprint, and upon reaching the door would grasp the handle and turn it at a full run, thus entering the classroom in a fast, clumsy slide Sophie herself liked to call 'the Kramer entrance' (named of course after a Muggle television sitcom that Marie had never heard of). Marie literally cringed when she saw Professor Snape raise his wand. When the footsteps were at their loudest and it was quite obvious Sophie was mere inches away from the door, Snape silently charmed the door of the classroom to lock.

_THUNK _

Sophie collided with the solid wooden door with a terrible _thud_. The entire classroom heard her howl in pain, and the sound as she fell onto the floor. A number of Slytherins laughed, and Snape himself sneered at his own terrible prank. Marie found herself scowling at the Potions master as he unlocked the door with a flick of his wand. It was several moments before the handle of the door quietly turned, and the door was pushed ajar. Marie turned and saw her friend slowly slink into the classroom, a fair hand pressed against her forehead. As Sophie approached, Marie noticed a thin trail of blood seeping out from under her friend's hand. Marie glared at Snape in disgust.

"I see Miss Phillips has chosen to join us." He sneered. Marie's heart swelled in pride when Sophie cast the Professor a glare, her lip curling in contempt.

"Bonk your head, Canuck?" sniggered Draco Malfoy from the other end of the classroom. Sophie didn't reply. She sat down at her desk, ducking her head low so nobody else could see the blood dripping from her forehead.

"Now that Miss Phillips has joined us, we may begin" said Snape, his voice low and oily. Harry Potter leaned over his desk, which was placed behind Sophie's, and asked the other Gryffindor if she was ok. Sophie murmured a yes, and attempted to repair her bruised ego.

"Don't let him get to you" whispered Marie when the professor had his back turned. "Here, let me see." Sophie slowly withdrew her hand from her forehead, revealing a small pressure cut above her eyebrow. "Let me fix it" whispered Marie, silently withdrawing her wand from her robes. While the Professor still had his back turned, she whispered _Episkey! _And the wound quickly sealed shut.

"Thanks" murmured Sophie, wiping the blood on her palm off on her black skirt.

Potions class continued to progress miserably for Sophie. She managed to completely mess up her potion, and hot bubbles of putrid brew-gone-wrong- splattered all over herself and the desk. Snape was not impressed. Needless to say, when class let out Sophie fled for the Gryffindor common room to change into her muggle clothes and set to work on the essay Snape had assigned to her as punishment for both her tardiness and incompetence in the classroom.

Marie on the other hand, calmly returned to Ravenclaw tower, feeling immense amounts of pity for her best friend. But Marie knew Sophie, so she knew she shouldn't be concerned. The fierce Gryffindor would resume classes the following day, dignity restored and head held high. So in the meantime, Marie set to work on her miserable Arithmancy assignment.

Marie sat alone in the Ravenclaw common room long after midnight. It must have been about two in the morning when soft footsteps roused Marie from her sleepy trance. She peeled her gaze off the papers on the coffee table, and looked behind her to find the source of the footsteps. It was a blonde boy, dressed in blue and white striped pyjamas, cocking his head curiously at Marie. Marie recognized him as Anthony Goldstein, a prefect.

"Good evening" she said, too tired to be embraced by the yawn that suddenly seized her body.

"More like good morning" said the blonde, smiling slightly. He looked tired, and his eyes were still puffy from sleep. "What are you doing up so late?" He kept his voice low as he approached Marie. Marie was rather confused by the conversation unfolding between the two of them. She had barely ever spoken a word to Anthony before. Why was he speaking to her now?

"I had a lot of homework to do" she said, pulling her glasses off her face so that she could rub her eyes. "What are you doing out of bed?" She watched as Anthony took a seat on the armchair beside her.

"I woke up suddenly and couldn't fall back asleep." As he spoke, Anthony had his face turned towards the embers burning low and red in the fireplace. "What homework are you doing?" He asked after a long, tired pause. Marie barely had the energy to speak.

"Arithmancy and Potions."

"Bummer." Anthony chuckled under his breath. "Your name is Marie, right?"

"Yes" she said ,feeling a slight smile appear on her face. "Marie Abram." She met Anthony's gaze, and the two smiled sleepily at each other. "I really should be getting to bed" she said, after another yawn ruptured from her mouth. "It was nice talking to you, Anthony."

"Nice talking with you too" he said. "Good night."


End file.
